We're Making History
by PiscesBaby
Summary: Something short and sweet for a joke. Some superstar-by that I mean The Miz-bashing included.


**A/N: A few days ago, Ashley and I were talking and the conversation inspired this one-shot. It's been decided that the OC that's based off of me, Chanel from My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy, gets an age hike in this story. So basically, both she and Ashley are 25 years old. There are going to be a few inside jokes between us in this.**

* * *

><p>After being begged for what seemed like an eternity, Ashley finally gave in to Chanel's pleas to take her to a live event. Ashley was the niece of Chanel's favorite wrestler, The Undertaker. That wasn't why Chanel hung out with Ashley, though finding out she was a fan of wrestling was how the friendship began.<p>

"Wow, this place is huge," Chanel said as her and Ashley walked into the Staples Center in Los Angeles.

"Yeah I know, but you get used to it after a while," Ashley replied nonchalantly.

Chanel looked ahead and her brown eyes widened and her jaw dropped, almost making her glasses fall off her face. "Is that John Cena? My god, look at that ass."

Ashley laughed and shook her head, "Silly little Jenny." She continued walking backstage with Chanel following not too far behind her.

"Hey Ashley," a passing John Cena said to her. Ashley waved back at him. Chanel turned around to drool at his backside.

"Wow, I never would've brought you if I knew this is how you were gonna act."

Chanel turned back around to Ashley. "Considering you've made my life hell since I was 13 years old, I'd say we're even. Besides, I'm pretty sure you've embarrassed your uncle several times."

Ashley looked shocked. "Me? No, I'm too cool for that." Chanel had her hands on her hips and stared at Ashley for several minutes. "Well, I am. I would never drool over any of these guys."

Chanel turned away and her eyes widened. "Ashley, look! It's your distant cousin!" Ashley immediately knew Chanel was talking about Sheamus. Sheamus was the only person pale enough.

"Ha-ha, you're lucky I actually like him. Unlike…"

Ashley raised her finger and pointed over Chanel's shoulder, which caused her to turn around. She saw that Ashley was pointing to The Miz. Chanel turned back around to Ashley. "You know, there are females in this world that think he's attractive."

"People still smoke crack, ya know," Ashley replied. "What do they see? He looks like….like a…."

"Frog?" Chanel attempted to finish. "I mean, I don't really like him either. But, what exactly don't you like?"

"His hair, his face, his voice, his everything."

"Hey Ashley," a passing Randy Orton said to her. Ashley waved back at Randy. She turned to see a drooling Chanel.

"Should I hire a lawyer for the rape charge?" Ashley teased and Chanel nodded.

"Those tattoos," Chanel marveled, "He's so lucky he's married. Or else he wouldn't wanna see me at night in a dark alley….or maybe he would."

"Yeah, and I'm the sick one," Ashley scoffed.

"Still are, but how can you not love that man? He's so perfect," Chanel kept marveling.

"Randy's alright, I guess," Ashley finally admitted.

"Hey Ashley," Jonathan Fatu, or Jimmy Uso, said to her. Ashley waved back, but continued to look at him.

"Ashley?" Chanel questioned. She waved a hand in her face to see if she would even blink. "Earth to Ashley." Chanel sighed and was starting to get frustrated. "ASHLEY!"

"Huh?" Ashley finally got out of her daze.

"Are you smitten?" Chanel asked with a confused look on her face.

"No, just looking." Chanel shook her head. Classic Ashley.

"At Jimmy Uso? Let me find out you like the Usos."

"Not the Usos. Just Jimmy," Ashley corrected.

"They're identical twins. How do you like one and not the other?" Chanel asked.

"They may be identical twins, but Jimmy looks better."

"I don't get your logic."

"Hold up a second." Ashley pulled out her cell phone and went on the web. "Stupid phone, I just fixed it this morning."

"Ask your uncle to buy you a new one," Chanel suggested.

"Fat chance," Ashley replied as she got the phone to start working again. From what Chanel could see, Ashley was on Google images. "Isn't this the best looking mug shot you've ever seen?"

Chanel looked at the mug shot of Jimmy Uso from his DUI arrest. To an extent, she did agree with Ashley. "He's cute, but he looks just like his brother."

"Chanel, you just don't understand."

Chanel nodded her head. "This is serious. Once you start actually using my name, I know I need to pay attention. You got a thing for him or something?"

"No. Why do you keep thinking I like guys that I really don't? That's so high school, Chanel." Ashley's defensive response was all the confirmation Chanel needed for her accusation.

"Right Ashley, and I'm the tooth fairy. Admit it, you like him." Chanel refuted every single one of Ashley's attempts to deny what she already knew. Ten years of friendship really made you know a person.

"Uhhh…maybe?" Ashley finally replied.

Chanel's eyes widened. "My god, Ashley has a crush. Get your textbooks out kids, we're making history!"

"Quit it. Don't be so loud," Ashley whispered.

"Chapter 1, the Crush. Chapter 2, the Reaction of the Uncle," Chanel kept teasing.

"Chanel, don't say a word to my uncle." She nodded her head and made a fake zipper over her mouth with her fingers.

Just then, Ashley heard her name being called. She turned around to see it was Jimmy Uso. "Ashley, I just remembered there was something I wanted to ask you," he started. "Me and my brother were going out after the show. Do you and your friend want to tag along?"

"Sure." It still amazed Chanel how cool and calm Ashley could be. Then again, she was the same way…for the most part. "You tagging along, little Jenny?"

"Of course Ashley, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want ice cream."

Ashley rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "Chanel, I hate you."


End file.
